el guerrero de la luz
by alucardzero
Summary: cuando todos creian que naruto estaba muerto, este demuestra que puede regresar de la muerte con un poder no visto durante muchos años por cosas de la vida naruto despertara un poder el cual lleva dormido miles de años
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Naruto no podría pensar en un día peor como esta pasando ahora, ya que luego de haber iniciado con la segunda etapa del examen chunnin ya habían tenido que enfrentarse a un equipo de amekagure, para luego tener que luchar contra otro de takikagure para terminar siendo atacado por un de kuzakagure, donde uno de sus miembros lo había apuñalado con una espada la cual generaba un raro brillo verdoso, para luego ser mandado lejos de sus compañeros de equipo.

Si no podía pensar en un día peor que este, mientras estaba a recostado junto a un árbol el cual se notaba que se había deslizado por el por la mancha de sangre en el, no tenia ni fuerzas para mover un brazo, ni cuando las tuviera los podría mover ya que sus brazos estaban rotos por el golpe contra el árbol, pero también por su cabeza pasaba otra cosa, que había pasado con sus compañeros, y si estaban bien.

Mientras todo eso pasaba por la mente de nuestro agónico rubiales, en un lugar a unos 500 metros de distancia del lugar se encontraba el resto del equipo de Naruto combatiendo contra una ninja de kuzakagure, la cual en ese momento regresaba su cuello a su posición original ya que por increíble que parezca lo acababa de estirar pareciendo el yokai conocido como Rokurokubi (Por más que suene a nombre de Biju, es ese el nombre del Yokai)

-pero que le hiciste a sasuke-kun-lo dijo sakura la cual tenia a sasuke el cual no dejaba de gritar y de agarrarse el cuello donde tenia la mordida, la cual apareció un raro tatuaje de tres matagamas oscuras.

-nada de lo que te pueda interesar, solo es un regalito y el muy pronto vendrá a buscarme por mas-lo dijo la chica de kusa antes de arrancarse la cara para mostrar a un hombre, el cual tenia los ojos amarillos con la pupila rasgada, como si fuera un reptil, el cual empezaba a hundirse en la tierra-lo único que lamento es haberme desecho del otro chico, hubiera sido un buen espécimen de experimentos kukuku-fue lo único que se logro escuchar en el aire cuando el tipo ya había desaparecido en el suelo.

-NARUTO SASUKE ESTA HERIDOOO-lo grito sakura olvidándose que la ninja de kusa había herido mortalmente a su compañero, el cual en estos momentos estaba en otro lugar.

Naruto despertó en su subconsciente, donde se encontró con una joven de cabello rojo, ojos azules, piel blanca, marcas en sus mejillas y un Kimono rojo.

La conocía perfectamente, era Kyūbi o como su verdadero nombre dictaba: Ritsuko.

— ¡NARUTO-KUN! —Grito la Kitsune, acercándose a Naruto y colocando sus manos en el costado del rubio, para comenzar a eliminar el veneno de la espada de la chica de kusa.

—Hola… Ritsuko-Chan —dijo Naruto sonriente.

-Me alegro de que estés consiente, Naruto-Kun —dijo una voz femenina, que provoco que el rubio y la pelirroja, alzaran su mirada rápidamente.

Se encontraron con una mujer de cabello blanco, ojos lila, piel blanca, llevaba una armadura de pectoral negra, espinilleras de bronce y un par de armas: En su costado derecho descansaba una espada y en su costado izquierdo descansaba ¿Una espada enrollada?

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? —Pregunto Naruto, extrañado ya que se encontraban en su mente y, a no ser que esa mujer fuera una Yamanaka, era imposible que se encontrara ante él y en su mente.

La mujer sonrió — Mi nombre es Reika y he estado esperando, muchos siglos, a que despertaras tu legado —dijo la mujer de cabello blanco.

-¿Despertara tu legado? -Pregunto Ritsuko, para luego olfatear el aire-POR KAMI-SAMA ¡Ya sé quién eres!-Grito la Kitsune, ocasionando que Naruto y la mujer, llevaran sus manos a sus oídos, para luego ver como Ritsuko señalaba a la mujer-¡Eres la guerrera de la luz!-Reika sonrió.

-¿Guerrera de la luz? -pregunto Naruto, mirando con la cabeza un tanto ladeada ocasionando que las dos mujeres se lanzaran a abrasarlo mientras gritaban KAWAI por lo mono que se veía.

-ejem, bueno déjame mostrarte de que legado es del que te hablo Uzumaki Naruto-lo dijo Reika la cual creaba una esfera, misma que envolvió a Naruto y Ritsuko y donde vieron la vida de Reika.

Recuerdo

Se podían ver miles de demonios, los cuales estaban saliendo del infierno gracias a un portal dimensional, el cual fue abierto por un hombre calvo, con una gran barba frondosa oscura y con vestimenta sacerdotal shitoista azul (como el monje miroku de inuyasha)

-yo les declaro la guerra a todos ustedes kami-samas-fue el grito que dio el sacerdote mientras comandaba a todas las hordas de los demonios, en contra del cielo, los cuales gracias a un hechizo en el suelo con un intrincado mecanismo les dejaba entrar directamente a la cuidad capital celestial.

Mientras esto pasaba los kamis en su reino no lograban entender como paso todo esto, y mas la diosa oráculo la cual inexplicablemente no pudo obtener ninguna visión de esto, aunque si se podían dar una idea el motivo.

-nunca pensé que ese hombre pudiera declararnos la guerra, aun no logro entender sus motivos-lo dijo kami-sama, el cual era un ser con piel verde, una túnica blanca con la kanji kami en el centro de su pecho y una capa azul sobre sus hombros (primer kami de dragón ball)

-pero que mas pensaba que pasara, toda su familia fue aniquilada por esos tipos-lo dijo la diosa destino, (piensen en Trinity de matriz)

Pero llegar a tal punto de echarnos a nosotros la culpa, y luego juntarse con los mismos asesinos de su familia no lo comprendo-lo dijo susano'o el cual era un ser de piel rojiza, una barba negra y tenia un casco con cuernos y un antifaz que tenia unos extraños lentes (oxatan de dragón ball)

-creo que solo hay alguien que puede detenerlo, aunque no se si estará dispuesta ha hacerlo por ella misma-lo dijo la diosa amateratsu, la cual tenia un hermoso cabello largo que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, y unos vellos ojos rojos los cuales miraban con un poco de pena al hombre que les declaro la guerra.

-solo hay una forma de saberlo hermanos, solo espero que pueda ayudarnos-lo dijo la diosa tsukiyomi, la cual tenia el cabello lacio y de un hermoso color plata, la cual tenia puesto un hermoso kimono con estampados florales el cual remarcaba su hermosa figura (aquí si no tengo referencias hehehe)

En eso en medio de la sala apareció Reika la cual tenia el cabello negro, unos hermosos ojos azules, la cual tenia un traje de batalla que era de un color azabache, en sus piernas unas botas de cuero marones y una falda roja, la cual estaba armada con una hermosa catana con un hermoso diseño de un fénix en su empuñadura en su mano derecha, mientras en su mano izquierda tenia un látigo con espinas muy parecido al tallo de una rosa (referencia del látigo de kurama de yuyu hakusho)

Los kamis no perdieron el tiempo y le comentaron todo lo que estaba pasando, desde la muerte de su familia a manos de unos criminales, hasta el ataque despiadado perpetrado por su hermano en contra del cielo.

-dinos Reika-chan, ¿luego de escuchar todo esto nos prestarías tu ayuda para detener a tu hermano y esta guerra?-lo pregunto una mujer de cabellos morado la cual tenia un vestido blanco y un cetro (referencia a sasha de lost cavas)

-lo are athena-sama, no puedo dejar que sea mi propio hermano destruya este lugar por culpa de otros, tengo que abrirle los ojos aunque sea rompiéndole todos los huesos para lograrlo-fueron las palabras de Reika la cual apretaba de tal manera el mango de su catana que estaba a punto de romperse.

-eso era lo que quería escuchar-fue lo que dijo amateratsu, momentos antes de que todos y cada uno de los kamis presentes reunieran parte de su poder en una esfera la cual entro en el cuerpo de Reika, ocasionando así que tuviera unos cambios en su apariencia.

Primero su hermoso cabello paso de color negro a un tono blanco, sus ojos azules se volvieron lilas, toda su armadura se volvió blanca y brillante, y sus armas se volvieron mas relucientes, como si estuvieran hechas de metal 1000 veces forjado, ocasionando que fuera muy dura la espada, mientras que el látigo se volvió mas hermoso de lo que era (imagínenselo ustedes vale)

-ve por el y detenlo nuestra esperanza-lo dijo una mujer la cual tenia un hermoso kimono negro con estampados de pelotas de goma, cabello negro lacio y unos encantadores ojos rojos.

-así lo are...ai-enma-sama-lo dijo Reika la cual salió directo a la capital celestial, para eliminar a unos cuantos demonios en el camino, para luego saltar directamente en el portal de donde salían los demonio y destruir a todos los que venían.

El sacerdote, vio como una mujer manipulaba una catana y un látigo para masacrar a las hordas de demonios que iban hacia el portal y con ayuda de su catana y látigo, cortaba como mantequilla los cuerpos de los demonios.

El sacerdote no se movió por ningún momento mientras veía caer todas las hordas de demonios que el anterior había convocado, con algo de sorpresa la cual se fue cuando logro identificar a su enemiga.

-hermana porque estas de su lado, por que luchas en mi contra, no ves que solo quiero la justicia por la muerte de mi familia a manos de ellos-lo dijo el sacerdote mientras miraba a su hermana un tanto enojado.

-lo siento ototo pero no dejare que sigas con esta locura tu familia no lo hubieran deseado, además porque alzas tus armas contra los kamis si ellos no fueron quienes las mataron-lo dijo Reika mientras cortaba a otro demonio que intentaba acercarse al portal.

-pero ellos fueron los que me prometieron que las cuidarían si yo cumplía con sus designios, y mira como me lo pagaron dejando que las mataran, pero ya no escuchare mas, me he cansado de esto así que será mejor que te apartes o tendré que destruirte Reika-lo dijo el sacerdote mientras se despojaba de su túnica para dejar ver un traje de batalla tipo samurái de color rojo.

En eso los dos hermanos se batieron en un gran combate donde la tierra era modificada gracias a las grandes fisuras que sus ataques formaban, ese duelo duro exactamente 10 días donde ninguno retrocedía en su encuentro hasta que al final del último día salió un victorioso de esa titánica batalla.

-lo siento mucho hermano, pero tu no me dejaste otra opción, por favor discúlpame-lo diecia Reika mientras tenia su espada atravesada en el pecho de su hermano.

-no tienes que pedirlas hermana, nunca podre estar enojado con la mejor hermana que pude haber tenido, solo cuídate y se feliz-lo dijo el sacerdote mientras cerraba los ojos mostrando una sonrisa.

(Fin del recuerdo)

-Luego de eso tuve una buena vida, ya saben me case y tuve 3 hijas, mi mayor tesoro, pero el poder que los kamis me habían otorgado se había transmitido a mis hijas y así a mis demás descendientes, hasta que nació Kaguya-chan, la que es la madre del sabio de los seis caminos, pero el poder se fue diluyendo hasta que tu naciste Naruto-lo dijo Reika mientras miraba como estaban Naruto y Ritsuko, por primera ves desde que tubo a sus pequeñas tenia la atención tan concentrada por parte de alguien.

-hasta que naci yo, a que te refieres Reika-san?-lo dijo Naruto un tanto extrañado, pero Ritsuko ya tenia una idea de lo que se refería la mujer.

-veras Naruto mis hijas al tener el poder directo que los kamis me otorgaron fueron muy poderosas, pero lamentablemente ellas murieron al tener a su primer hijo, y eso continuo hasta el nacimiento de Kaguya, ya que gracias al ninshu ella pudo romper esa maldición por así decirlo, mucho tiempo después sus nietos ashura y Indra se casaron con las otras descendientes de mis hijas, formando de esa forma los tres clanes legendarios, el clan uchiha con sus poderosos ojos, el clan senju con su gran control de su fuerza y el tercer pero no menos importante el clan Uzumaki con su gran poder, estos son los tres clanes legendarios-lo dijo Reika con una sonrisa asiendo abrir los ojos del pobre de Naruto hasta no poder mas.

-espera yo tengo un clan, pero donde están-lo dijo Naruto quien recibió un abraso algo fuerte de una sumamente triste Ritsuko.

-Naruto-kun el clan Uzumaki fue uno de los clanes mas temidos por las naciones elementales, fue así que las aldeas de kumo, kiri y iwa se aliaron para destruirla, pero ellos no se dejaron y destruyeron a la mayoría del ejercito invasor, lamentablemente cuando suna y konoha solo haya dos sobrevivientes gemelas, las cuales fueron a cada aldea, en suna fue la menor Kasumi mientras en konoha vino la mayor Kushina, tu madre-lo dijo Ritsuko con un poco de dolor al recordar a su única amiga.

-ya veo, entonces me estas diciendo que soy el ultimo de tu línea de sangre verdad Reika-oba-sama-lo dijo Naruto mientras miraba melancólico el suelo.

-si y no Naruto, ciertamente eres el ultimo descendiente con la cualidad de los tres clanes legendarios, pero tu tienes aun una familia la cual esta cerca-lo dijo Reika sorprendiendo a sus escuchas, los cuales tenían los ojos bien abiertos.

-a que te refieres Reika-sama-lo pregunto Ritsuko con los ojos bien abiertos.

-me refiero a tus primos Naruto, ya los conociste antes de comenzar el examen chunnin-lo dijo Reika con un toque de misterio y una sonrisa.

-antes del encuentro, pues solo conocí a los hermanos sabaku, ¿espera me estas diciendo que ellos son mis primos?-lo dijo Naruto el cual tenia una mirada entre soñadora y esperanzada.

-ciertamente los sabaku son tus primos, pero también hay otra chica que también lo es, lejana pero familia es familia no-lo dijo Reika con una sonrisa viendo como el rostro de Naruto vagaban unas lagrimas pero no de tristeza sino de felicidad.

-bueno creo que ya es tiempo que termine con lo que vine ha hacer, mi tiempo se me esta acabando solo espero que puedas ser un gran hombre del cual Kushina y yo estemos orgullosas-lo dijo Reika mientras tocaba la cabeza de Naruto, ocasionando que se generara un gran destello que segó a todos.

»Fuera del espacio mental«

Podemos ver como el cuerpo de Naruto el cual estaba con la espalda en un árbol había empezado a brillar llamando la atención de una chica que pasaba por la zona, la cual con un poco de curiosidad se acerco al lugar, para sorprenderse ver a un chico rubio con las puntas rojas, el cual tenia una hermosa armadura tipo samurái tan brillante, y a su lado a una chica de cábelos rojos con las punta de estos amarillos, quien tenia un hermoso kimono con diseño de zorros, ambos chicos no tenían mas de 16 años según ella por su apariencia.

Y lo mas sorprendente era como los animales se acercaban a donde ellos estaban y se sentaban a su alrededor, era una imagen muy bella que le hubiera podido capturar.

En eso nota que los chicas empiezan a despertarse y logra ver que el chico tiene unos hermosos ojos azules, los cuales tienen tres tomoes cada uno, mientras que la chica tiene unos encantadores ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada.

-rayos me duele la cabeza, alguien anoto la matricula del carrito que me atropello-lo dijo Ritsuko mientras se tomaba la cabeza, siendo recibida por una manzana que tenia un cachorro tigre en la boca, lo que le pareció muy bello.

-etto creo que nunca tomare, si esto es lo que siente una ves se le pasa la borrachera, nunca deseare tener una resaca así-lo dijo Naruto mientras se tomaba la cabeza, para luego ver como un cachorro de oso le extiende un pescado.

-no se quienes sean pero veo que los animales les tienen confianza, nunca antes había visto una lo mas bella-lo dijo la misteriosa chica sacando de sus mentes a los otros dos y luego mirarse mutuamente.

-haaaa Ritsuko-chan como es que estas fuera del sello, no me digas que morí y soy un fan, fan, fantasma-lo dijo un realmente asustado Naruto sacándole una gota de sudor a todos en el área, he increíblemente también a las mascaras hokage.

-rápido sierren la tubería dos que perdemos presión-era lo que se escuchaba encima de la montaña hokage donde tenían el centro de purificación de agua d la aldea.

En eso Ritsuko le pega en la cabeza a Naruto por su actuar, ya que pensó que era de verdad un fantasma así que empezó a hacer ruidos como uno ya saben, (buuuuuu).

-ya deja de molestar con eso Naruto que no estas muerto, ¿además no ves a quien tenemos adelante?-lo dijo Ritsuko mirando a la chica con una sonrisa un tanto nostálgica por el gran parecido que tiene la chica con su vieja amiga Kushina.

La chica por alguna razón sentía que podía estar segura al lado de ese chico, y no era gracias a ser una ninja sensor sino lo sentía desde el alma, como si supiera que el fuera su familia lo que le daba una calidez que solo había sentido de su madre.

-etto quienes son ustedes, y porque tu armadura brilla tanto-lo dijo la chica mirándolos con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, el cual ella misma no sabia que lo transmitía.

-bueno mi nombre es Ritsuko Otsutsuki-lo dijo con una sonrisa mientras aceptaba la manzana de la boquita del cachorro.

-y el mío es Naruto Uzumaki, prima-lo dijo Naruto mientras aceptaba el pescado del cachorro de oso, pero también extrañando a la chica por como la llamo.

-como que prima, a que te refieres-lo dijo la chica mirando a Naruto un tanto extrañada pero por alguna razón se sentía feliz por dentro.

-¿dime como te llamas?-lo dijo la Ritsuko mientras la miraba fijamente.

-bueno mi nombre es Karin, solo Karin-lo dijo la chica mientras miraba el suelo, para ver como un cachorro de lobo le traía a ella una ramitas con frutillas silvestres, lo que ocasiono que se agachara y le acariciara la cabecita.

-Karin-chan, sabes algo sobre los miembros del clan Uzumaki?-lo dijo Naruto mientras veía como aparecían tres grandes animales, los cuales atribuyo que eran las madres de los cachorros, los cuales fueron felices donde ellos.

-pues no, solo que tenían una gran concentración de chakra nada mas-lo dijo Karin mientras veía como el cachorro de lobo bajaba la cabeza como si estuviera siendo regañado.

-veras aparte de tener un chakra tan denso, también su características mas notoria seria el color de su cabello, el cual es de un rojo tan intenso como el tuyo, además poder sentir si hay otro miembro cerca-lo dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a donde estaba Karin la cual sentía como se escurrían las lagrimas las cuales no sabia que aguantaba.

-¿me estas tratando decir que tengo una familia? Que no estoy sola es lo que me estas diciendo-lo dijo Karin mientras llevaba sus manos a la boca mientras sus lagrimas empezaban a bajar mas rápido y se escuchaba que sollozaba.

-así es Karin-chan, tu nombre completo es Karin Uzumaki y eres mi prima-lo dijo Naruto mientras le sonreía, para luego ser derivado por Karin que lloraba de felicidad sobre el pecho de Naruto, el cual solo tenia una sonrisa cara y le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Naruto-kun, Karin-chan, se que es un buen momento que tienen pero aun tenemos que llegar a la torre hokage para el examen chunnin, ¿recuerdan?-lo dijo Ritsuko mientras veía como los animales se alejaban de ellos perdiéndose entre el espesor del bosque.

-es verdad, dime Karin cuantos días faltan para que se acabe la segunda etapa-lo dijo Naruto mientras miraba a los ojos rojos de Karin la cual había dejado de llorar.

-pues estamos en el ultimo día ya, de hecho solo faltan 30 minutos para que se termine esta ronda-lo dijo Karin mirando a Naruto el cual se levanto y empezó a mirar hacia la torre centrar del bosque de la muerte.

-30 minutos, valla tendremos tiempo de sobre, ven Karin así podremos avanzar mas rápido-lo dijo Naruto mientras le indicaba a Karin que se subiera sobre su espalda, la cual un poco temerosa subió sobre ella sintiendo un agradable calor.

-bien si ya estamos listos, que te parece una carrerita Naruto, si yo llego primero tu dejaras de comer ramen por 1 mes, mientras que si tu ganas pues tu decides que castigo darme-lo dijo Ritsuko un poco provocativa logrando así que Karin apretara su agarre sobre Naruto el cual ya estaba pensando que hacer una ves que ganara.

-bien a la cuenta de 3 vale a la 1, a las 2, y a las 3-lo dijeron ambos mientras se dirigían a una gran velocidad hacia la torre.

»Fin del primer capitulo«


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Mientras eso pasa con nuestro buen Naruto, sus compañeros tenían un serio problema, verán mientras luchaban contra ese raro genin de kuzakagure, este le había colocado un raro sello en el cuello al otro barón del equipo de Naruto, ocasionando que este se desmayara del dolor por ese raro sello, y ahora en estos momentos estaban en un pequeño problema ya que los estaban atacando un equipo de otokagure y la marca en el cuello de sasuke había despertado en el un podrido poder que lo estaba casi enloqueciendo.

-Sasuke-Kun, por favor, detente-Grito Sakura aterrorizada, viendo como su amigo Uchiha era consumido por el poder de esa marca logrando así que perdiera parte de su cordura.

Sasuke no la escuchaba ya que su cuerpo estaba rodeado por ese un raro chakra lila y unas marcas en su piel, ya que tenían el diseño de unas llamas negras y sasuke estaba realmente fuera de si tanto que estaba presionando su pierna sobre la espalda de un genin de oto, mientras jalaba los brazos de este hasta tal punto que no lo soltó hasta que se escucho un desagradable sonido, los brazos del genin estaban rotos para la impresión de sakura y el goce de un maniaco sasuke.

-ya detente por favor sasuke, por favor detente, el no estaría contento viendo en lo que te estas convirtiendo, por favor detente-eran las palabras de sakura mientras corría y abrasaba a sasuke el cual se detuvo y empezó a derramar lagrimas sorprendiendo a todos.

-entreguen su pergamino y lárguense, y llévense a su amigo antes de que cambie de opinión-lo dijo sasuke mientras su mirada la ocultaba con su cabello y apretaba los puños.

-esta bien aquí lo tienen-lo dijo la integrante femenina del equipo de oto la cual le había entregado el pergamino a sasuke

_espero que el este vivo porque si no me las pagaran_ fueron las palabras de la chica mientras derramaba una lagrima mientras miraba la prenda que tenia sakura sobre ella.

Cuando se fueron los ninjas de oto, el equipo inochikacho apareció de los arbustos mientras cargaban a un mal herido rock lee, pero se desconcertaron cuando sasuke dio un gran grito y las marcas en su cuerpo retrocedían, pero sus lagrimas habían cambiado, ahora lloraba sangre, y sakura se abrasaba intentando sentir el calor proveniente de la chaqueta que tenia puesta, la misma que pocas horas antes tenia su amigo Naruto.

Los chicos no podían creer lo que veían, sakura la chica estaba destrozada y aferrándose a algo que la mantuviera estable, y sasuke estaba llorando mirando al cielo, pero lo que los desconcertó a todos ahí presentes fueron las palabras del equipo siete.

-perdón Naruto-fue el grito de sakura y sasuke los cuales transmitían un gran pesar, logrando así sentir a los demás que tenían un vacio en su cuerpo.

-sakura, sasuke-kun que les pasa, porque están lloran y donde esta el pelele de Naruto-lo dijo Ino la cual estaba asustada por la reacción de ambos.

Cuando vio que ninguno le quiso responder fue directo donde sakura para hacerla a hablar, aunque fuera a golpes, pero cuando llego y escucho el susurro de sakura se congelo y empezó a derramar lagrimas.

-sakura por favor dime que solo es una broma, ¿no puedes hablar enserio verdad?-fueron las palabras de Ino la cual estaba enfrente de sakura a rodillada.

-perdón Ino-fueron las palabras de sasuke el cual callo al suelo para estrellar su puño en el.

-DIME QUE MI HERMANO NO ESTA MUERTO-fueron los gritos de Ino la cual había tomado por los hombros a sakura para zarandearla, pero ella solo le pedía que la perdonara.

Ese grito tan desgarrador solo ocasiono dos reacciones en todos, el primero shock al saber que su amigo imperativo había muerto en ese lugar, el segundo fue impresión ya que nunca se esperaron que Naruto he Ino tuvieran alguna relación.

-hermano, espera Ino-chan explícanos eso de que Naruto es tu hermano-lo dijo chouji dejando caer las bolsas de papas que tenia en las manos.

-eso puede esperar, solo quiero saber como es eso de que Uzumaki ha muerto, que diantres les paso-lo dijo un medio recuperado lee, el cual estaba apoyado en el hombro de shikamaru para poder mantenerse parado.

-unas horas después de haber iniciado la segunda etapa, nos vimos forzados a separarnos por el ataque de ninjas enemigos, sasuke-kun y yo nos habíamos quedado cerca pero Naruto fue arrastrado por el ataque futon del enemigo-así inicio a decir sakura lo que había pasado hasta el momento mas doloroso para ellos.

-luego que supuestamente logramos detener a la ninja de Kusa, esta se separo del árbol al cual la atamos, para luego mostrarnos lo mas horripilante que hemos visto, ella se arranco la piel del rostro para dejarnos ver que contra quien estábamos luchando era en realidad orochimaru-lo dijo sakura mirando sus manos las cuales temblaban al recordar lo fuerte que era ese sujeto.

-espera estas tratando de decir que combatieron contra el hebi sennin?-lo dijo shikamaru mirando con mucha incredibilidad al equipo siete.

-así es, ese tipo era sumamente fuerte, pero eso no le importo a Naruto cuando vio a sakura en problemas, maldición si tan solo fuera mas fuerte esto no hubiera pasado-lo dijo sasuke golpeando el suelo.

-el se interpuso entre el ataque de orochimaru y yo, el fue apuñalado en el corazón por mi culpa-lo dijo sakura mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra el suelo haciendo sangrar su frente por haber chocado contra una pequeña roca puntuda.

-¿el fue apuñalado en el corazón?, estas segura sakura, ¿que mi hermano estaba muerto?-lo dijo Ino mientras miraba a sakura como apretaba con fuerza sus puños sobre la chaqueta.

-si Ino, yo misma vi como el dejaba de respirar al frente mío, pero lo que me sorprende mas es que el no dejaba de sonreír-lo dijo sakura sin levantar la mirada.

-"protégela sasuke, te encargo el cuidado de mi hermana, adiós" esas fueron las palabras de Naruto antes de que orochimaru lanzara el cuerpo de Naruto lejos de nuestra posición-lo dijo sasuke sin levantar su mirada.

-pero como es que están seguros que el realmente esta muerto, no puedo acertar eso-fueron las palabras de una realmente enojada Ino mientras miraba como sakura abrasaba más la chaqueta.

-porque el dejo de respirar antes de que lo arrojara, pero lo que mas me duele es que el nunca dejo de sonreír, maldición porque, porque Naruto te tenias que interponer en su ataque ¿POR QUE?-fueron las palabras de dolor de sakura mientras gritaba.

-entrégamela-fue lo que dijo Ino con una vos casi carente de emoción.

-que, que quieres que te entregue Ino-lo dijo sakura la cual se veía un poco mejor pero aun así estaba abatida.

-entrégame la chaqueta de mi difunto hermano-lo dijo Ino mientras estiraba su mano.

-no, por favor Ino, no me quites esta chaqueta, te lo suplico pídeme cualquier cosa menos la chaqueta de Naruto por favor no me la quites-lo decía una sakura que estaba retrocediendo en el suelo mientras se alejaba de Ino.

-entrégame la chaqueta de mi hermano, tu pudiste conocerlo y convivir con el, mientras que yo no tuve ese privilegio, por favor déjame tener al menos su chaqueta-lo dijo Ino la cual caminaba paso por paso mientras se acercaba a sakura la cual había chocado contra un árbol.

-Ino por f-trato de decir sakura pero fue callada por Ino.

-QUE ME ENTREGUES LA CHAQUETA DE MI HERMANO ASECINA-fueron las palabras de una iracunda Ino quien había golpeado a sakura en el rostro sorprendiendo a todos por su acción.

Sakura no estaba muy bien que digamos, ya que podía ver que su vieja amiga estaba por fuera enojada pero por dentro estaba destrozada, así que hiso lo que le pedían y lentamente se quito la chaqueta mientras sentía un vacio en su cuerpo, cuando se la quito de lugar de dársela a Ino se la ayudo a poner mientras lagrimas caían de su rostro.

-porque no pude ver lo que tenia enfrente, porque no pude decirle que lo necesitaba a mi lado, porque nunca pude decirle que lo amaba-eran las preguntas de sakura mientras terminaba de acomodarle la chaqueta a una destrozada Ino la cual se sentía impresionada por las amargas palabras de sakura.

-sakura tú-fue lo único que dijo Ino antes de que sakura se alejara de ella, para ayudar a sasuke a caminar y así dirigirse a la torre en medio del bosque de la muerte.

-vamos sasuke-kun, al menos intentemos terminar esta etapa por el vale-sakura trato de mostrar una sonrisa alegre, pero con sus lagrimas en su rostro no compensaba su sonrisa.

-bien vamos sakura, hagámoslo por el dobe-lo dijo sasuke mientras empezaban su camino hacia la torre, dejando atrás a sus compañeros de generación.

-Ino, debemos avanzar, luego podremos intentar buscar su cuerpo-lo dijo shikamaru mientras la abrasaba y esta por fin soltó un desgarrador grito y lo abrasaba.

Luego de esto el equipo inoshikacho habían llegado a la torre donde los esperaban sus padres, pero ellos nunca se esperaron escuchar lo que diría una destrozada Ino.

-lo perdí, perdí para siempre a mi hermano, lo perdí-era lo único que decía Ino mientras caminaba al lado de su "padre" Inoichi, dejándolo impresionado y desconcertado por esas palabras.

Fue hay que Ino no logro contenerse mas y se lanzo a los brazos de Inoichi mientras lloraba y repetía una y otras ves Naruto.

-Ino que pasa porque lloras, que te paso dímelo, tiene que ver Naruto verdad, ya vera cuando llegue lo que le are-lo dijo Inoichi mientras se paraba con una mirada que prometía dolor, pero se desconcertó cuando vio que Ino empezó a llorar fuertemente y shikamaru y chouji bajaban la mirada.

-chicos que pasa, porque se ven así-fue lo que dijo choza el padre de chouji mientras shikaku ponía una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

-padre tenemos una petición que hacerles, y queremos que nos cuenten la verdad por favor-lo dijo chouji el cual no comía dejando preocupado a su padre junto a los demás adultos.

-claro chouji, tu sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras-lo dijo choza mientras miraba a los chicos.

-¿cuando pensaban decirle a Naruto que Ino era su hermana?-quien salió con esa pregunta fue shikamaru, ocasionando que estos dieran un paso atrás.

-quien les digo eso-fueron las palabras de un enojado Inoichi el cual estaba apretando sus puños.

-entonces es verdad, que problemático es todo esto, vamos Ino tenemos que pedirle ayuda a un anbu-lo dijo shikamaru ayudando a parar a Ino y caminaban adentrándose aun mas en la construcción.

-chouji dime que pasa, quien les conto ese secreto y porque Ino tiene la chaqueta de Naruto puesta-lo pregunto choza mientras se arrodillaba para estar a la altura de su hijo.

-fue la propia Ino que lo dijo, pero nunca hubiera deseado enterarme de esa maldita forma, y sobre la chaqueta es porque es lo que puede tener de el-lo dijo chouji dejando aun mas sorprendidos a los adultos quienes miraban como Ino dejaba de caminar.

-de que forma se enteraron, dime que es lo que le pasa a mi princesa-lo pregunto Inoichi apretando los puños, no quería que eso pasara.

-cuando se entero de la muerte de su hermano a manos de orochimaru-fue lo único que dijo chouji mientras pasaba entre los adultos y ayudaba a shikamaru a alzar a una desmayada Ino.

Mientras esto pasaba en la cámara por donde ingresaba el equipo inoshikacho, podemos ver que en la cámara por donde entro el equipo siete había una charla de lo mas tensa.

-por lo visto les ase falta un miembro a su equipo, y como no podemos dejar que uchiha-sama no pueda participar les daremos a alguien provisional-lo decía un hombre quien tenia parte del rostro vendado.

-no nunca, me niego a pasar de esta forma, no acertare esto maldita momia-lo dijo sasuke mirando ferozmente al hombre enfrente suyo el cual ni se inmuto y siguió hablando como si nada.

-es por eso que mi anbu tomara el lugar de su compañero faltante, y antes de que me retire si le dicen a alguien sobre esto sus familias morirán-lo dijo el hombre dejando a los chicos junto a un ninja disfrazado de Naruto.

Luego de eso ya han pasado el tiempo reglamentario del segundo examen y todos los equipos estaban en la cámara central mientras escuchaban al instructor de la siguiente prueba.

-si hay alguien que no quiera o no pueda continuar que lo diga ahora, luego no podrá salir de esto-lo dijo un junnin enfrente de todos mientras dos chicos alzaban las manos.

Uno de esos chicos era un chico de unos 170cm de altura, cabello plateado con destellos azules, llevaba unas gafas y su uniforme era azul oscuro.

-yo me retiro, no me queda mucho chakra luego de la segunda etapa, así que me retiro-lo dijo el chico mirando al instructor.

-muy bien kabuto yakushi se retira quien mas lo ara-lo dijo el instructor mientras miraba a los chicos.

-yo me retiro-fueron las palabras de "Naruto" dejando a las personas que lo conocían sorprendidas, ya que nunca se lo hubieran esperado de el.

-pero que rayos dices Naruto, tu no eres de esos que se acobardan tan fácil-lo dijo kiba mientras se acercaba a Naruto, pero una vos lo detuvo.

-tienes toda la razón kiba, ustedes saben que no soy un cobarde, y que nunca retrocedo ya que ese es mi camino ninja-lo dijo una vos que increíblemente transmitía una calidez a todos.

-quien dijo eso-lo dijo el instructor mirando a todos los presentes, hasta que empezó a escuchar el sonido de una armadura caminar en la sala.

-tu identifícate, quien eres ahora mismo si no quieres que te ataquemos-lo dijo anko mientras estaba tomando pose de batalla.

-valla recibimiento que tienes primo, nunca espere eso de este lugar-lo dijo la vos de una chica.

-vamos tranquilízate Karin, aquí puedes dejar tu paranoia de que alguien te quiera hacer daño vale-se escucho la vos de otra chica viniendo en la misma dirección.

-identifíquense ahora mismo si no quieren que los ataquemos-lo dijo el junnin a tres chicos que acababan de entrar en la sala, eran dos chicas pelirrojas y lo mas sorprendente una armadura de un diseño muy hermoso y reluciente.

-bueno mi nombre es Karin Uzumaki un gusto-lo dijo la chica pelirroja de lentes sorprendiendo a todos los chicos de konoha.

-mi nombre es Ritsuko Otsutsuki, es un placer conocerlo Hokage-sama, y gracias por cuidarlo-lo dijo la otra chica extrañando a todos sus agradecimientos.

-y tu quien eres, identifícate ahora mismo si no quieres que mis amigas quieran jugar contigo-lo dijo anko mientras dejaba salir una gran pitón de su manga.

-tan bella y mortal como siempre lo has sido no, hebi-chan-lo dijo el chico de la armadura haciendo que anko diera un paso atrás, ya que solo hay una persona que la ha llamado así, y esa persona esta entre los chicos.

-maldito identifícate ahora mismo si no quieres que yo misma te acabe aquí y ahora-lo dijo una realmente molesta anko mientras miraba peligrosamente al enmascarado.

-esta bien me identificare ahora mismo, pero antes-lo dijo el enmascarado parándose enfrente de Ino la cual aun tenia la mirada baja con los ojos hinchados por el llanto.

-que quieres no estoy para tonterías-lo dijo Ino sin levantar la mirada, y se desconcertó cuando el enmascarado poso su frente con la suya.

-sabes que me lastimas cuando te veo llorar no es así mi dulce "pastelito"-lo dijo el enmascarado haciendo que Ino abra los ojos a mas no poder ya que solo había una persona que la llamaba así.

-her...her...hermano-lo dijo Ino mientras retrocedía unos pasos con lagrimas en los ojos.

-ya vasta lo diré por ultima ves identifícate ahora-lo dijo anko realmente enojada con ese sujeto.

-esta bien me presentare-lo dijo el chico de la armadura antes que esta empezara a brillar, para cuando seso el brillo todos pudieron ver a un chico de 167cm de alto, llevaba un pantalón azul y una camisa sin mangas amarilla, quien les mostraba una sonrisa sorprendiendo a todos-mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki deberás-lo dijo el chico sorprendiendo a todos en la sala.

Fin del segundo capitulo


End file.
